Pay Heed to Your Heart
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Tenzō is finally rescued when the war is over, but Kakashi can't face him, even with Pakkun nipping at his heels and the heavy feeling in his chest. Kakashi x Tenzō/Yamato


**Pairing: **Kakashi x Tenzō

**Summary: **Tenzō is finally rescued when the war is over, but Kakashi can't face him, even with Pakkun nipping at his heels and the heavy feeling in his chest. Kakashi x Tenzō/Yamato

**Warnings: **Set post 4th war, so slight spoilers for the manga, but this doesn't go into detail with how it ended.

(alternatively titled 'thank fuck they finally got him out of there')

**Pay heed to your heart**

**and not to your wit**

**.**

"The woman we found with Kabuto is with the medical division," a voice said quietly, breaking through the odd quiet in the room. "She is resting now and is doing well, considering the circumstances."

Kakashi turned back to the mountains of work he had to do, ignoring Pakkun's questioning gaze.

"At least she's accounted for, unlike…" the voice trailed off and Kakashi opened the scroll a little more, copying down personal data from lists of official ninja. He didn't know why he'd volunteered to help label the dead and fill in the official reports, but it was better than standing outside in the chaos the war had brought.

"A platoon went to find him though, didn't they?" the first voice said and Kakashi paused for the briefest of moments. Pakkun tilted his head, eyes sharp.

"I think it was two platoons actually." The second person's reply was noncommittal. "I'll be amazed if they find him alive."

Pakkun stood from where he'd sat on the table and Kakashi reached a hand out to stop him when the tent opened and a man carrying another load of files came in, putting them down at one of the other booths set up to record the dead.

"Did they send you to help us?" the man said to the second speaker and they moved away to set up, another one to help clear away those who had been taken by the war.

"It must be affecting you," Pakkun said quietly as Kakashi tucked one set of official documents away and grabbed another. The job was endless, but he was sick of the stench of blood. He'd been right in Tobi's path and seen the madness with his own eyes; that was enough for anyone to want to tuck themselves away.

"It's war," Kakashi replied stiffly. "Everyone's affected."

Pakkun nosed his hand gently. "You know that's not what I mean."

When Kakashi didn't reply, Pakkun settled down again. When the fighting had ended, Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to help find and identify bodies, first beginning the task on the field. Soon they'd needed another record taker and Kakashi had offered himself up, needing the reprieve from glassy eyes and waxen skin. While the rest of his troupe of dogs had continued on the field, Pakkun had stuck with Kakashi, something he was grateful for, though Pakkun wouldn't be told.

"Two platoons have been sent out, there's nothing to worry about."

Kakashi frowned as ink blotted on the scroll. It didn't matter – they were merely for record keeping purposes and so that there was something official to then be copied onto memorials – but it was an ugly blot on an otherwise perfectly scripted scroll.

"Casualties happen in a war. All that matters is we won and we were able to protect those who were vulnerable." Kakashi smiled sadly, skipping past the photograph of the woman he was documenting. "Naruto stopped him; that's all that matters."

His dog lapsed into silence and Kakashi continued writing. It was a monotonous process of dipping his brush in ink, writing, dipping, writing, but it was methodical and needed his focus. There were things that he couldn't think of right now, things he needed to process before thinking of, and this was perfect work for that.

"You should at least eat," Pakkun said eventually, paws crossed before him and brow wrinkled. Kakashi paused and set the brush down, stretching and nodding.

"Come on then," he said and Pakkun leapt onto his shoulder, latching on as Kakashi left, notifying the others that he would be back soon.

Outside was to be expected. The elation of surviving and having won had long since faded and now they were tasked with cleaning up. It was a hard task, gruelling in every aspect and Kakashi nodded respectfully to everyone he passed. He only saw a handful he knew on a personal level and they responded a little more eagerly, smiling or greeting him with words.

"Kakashi," someone said and Kakashi turned to see Shizune and Tonton. The little pig looked up, snuffling when she saw Pakkun.

"Shizune," he replied warmly. "How are things in the medical division?"

They fell into step comfortably and Kakashi was glad for the company. It was so easy to lose yourself in the aftermath of war and Shizune was always good to talk to.

"Busy," she said with a smile. "But we're getting through it all and beginning to transfer patients back to their village hospitals or even discharge them." She stooped low to pick up Tonton and nodded to the vast tent that held the canteen.

Kakashi nodded and followed her in, lining up for soup and a bowl of rice, basic food that was easy to make.

"I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere," he said as they moved up the line. "We're processing the deceased in my tent. Nasty work, but it's either that or I'd be sitting still going crazy."

Shizune looked sympathetic and he knew she understood.

"It's good to be doing something, even if it is horrible. A few of the very inexperienced medics are simply sitting with the dying to keep them company. We can do little but help with their pain medically speaking, but having someone there is better than dying alone." Shizune thanked the chef and set Tonton down again, picking her tray up. Kakashi followed suit and they found a place at the benches.

"It'll be a while before we get to go back to Konoha," Shizune said suddenly, swallowing a mouthful of rice. "But the bond between nations feels so strong right now. And it's all thanks to Naruto."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "He's definitely something. When he's recovered, I bet he'll be up and around, trying to help wherever he can."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a young medic ran in.

"Shizune-san!" she called and Shizune stood, at attention at once. "Platoon 15 have returned and sent a scout ahead. You're needed to work with Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune nodded and looked down at Kakashi with a grim face.

"Apologies, but it seems we have an emergency." She paused before she left, biting her lip. "When we're finished, I'll come to see you. To let you know." Shizune bowed her head before walking quickly from the tent, Tonton in hot pursuit.

"If they were returning a corpse, they wouldn't be so worked up," Pakkun said, sliding from Kakashi's shoulder and onto the table. "Despite everything, maybe-"

"That's enough," Kakashi said as he began on his soup, staring down at the table. "You can't hope for anything, Pakkun."

For whatever reason, Pakkun was being overly optimistic. Kakashi had heard the news from Aoba himself and the man had been stretched thin and horrified at the events that had passed. Kakashi knew that Aoba had found it hard to tell him that Tenzō had been taken by the enemy. Kakashi had clapped him on the shoulder and smiled, telling him that Tenzō would be okay and that he shouldn't worry.

It was the least he could do to take the burden from Aoba, even if they both knew it was a lie. There was a reason why Tenzō had remained hidden for almost all his life and it was the reason he had been captured for the war. Kakashi wasn't expecting a body to be found after Kabuto had been the one to take Tenzō and he wasn't one who could sustain hope. He'd been let down far too many times for that to happen.

"Perhaps you're being overly pessimistic." Pakkun frowned up at Kakashi, sitting by his empty rice bowl. "I know that you care for him so hoping that he's alive isn't much to ask for."

Kakashi put his soup bowl down and looked at Pakkun, shaking his head a moment later.

"It's not that easy," he said quietly, picking the dog up and placing him on his shoulder. "We have a lot of work to do still."

A few more people had joined the workforce and they greeted Kakashi quietly as he settled back into routine. Pakkun remained, curled up and dozing lightly, and Kakashi was grateful. The work and the company of the little dog kept his mind wandering too far into dangerous territory – territory that would just tear him apart and drive him mad.

"Hatake-san," a voice said and Kakashi stopped, setting his brush down. "Shifts are changing. We'll welcome your return in the morning, unless you have other duties."

Kakashi recognised the nin in charge of the operation and looked to the opening of the tent. It was dark outside and he stood, scooping Pakkun up and taking his leave. Tiredness began to settle on his shoulders and Kakashi knew sleep would be welcome.

His tent was full of other shinobi and Kakashi found a free bed, rolling into it as soon as he'd taken his shoes and jacket off. They were lucky to have these beds, in reality, but it made for a more productive force. The Allied Nations weren't short of hands, but the hands worked better when rested.

Kakashi closed his eyes and kept Pakkun tucked under his chin, falling asleep almost instantly.

He woke feeling warm yet unrested. Pakkun was standing on the bed and he looked to Kakashi before glancing over to the tent door. Shizune stood there and she waved her hand for him to join her, the sunlight of a new day lighting her up ever so slightly.

"I can brief you on the way," she said as Kakashi emerged. He winced at the dirty feeling of his skin and clothes, but it was nothing he hadn't been through before. It would be a while before any of them were clean again.

"A few days ago, we sent out four teams; two to search for Anko and the others to head to Kabuto and Tobi's hideout." Shizune held a clipboard and she glanced down at it quickly. "We found Anko recently and she's now in a stable condition. It seems she'd been sedated heavily with snake venom and it took a lot of work to rid it from her system." Shizune flipped a page and picked up the pace a little.

"Yesterday evening, the remaining two platoons sent us a scout who brought us news that their raid on the hideout had been successful. They're taking a larger team back to see what they can find, but they brought back one of our own." Shizune smiled and Kakashi winced. No matter what, Tenzō wasn't out of the woods yet and he couldn't afford to hold onto hope.

"He…" Shizune paused and Kakashi felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. "He was in a very bad way. It looks like he'd been tortured at some point and we found traces of various toxins in his system."

Kakashi swallowed thickly and Shizune led him into the medical division, flipping another page of the papers on the clipboard and directing them to an isolated tent.

"His chakra level was down to almost nothing. In truth, it's a miracle that he survived for as long as he has without medical care." She left the papers alone and stopped outside the tent. "We don't know exactly what happened, but it seems he was taken for the mokuton and had chakra and life-force drained from him to power the enemy."

Kakashi looked at the tent flap. It was closed and he wouldn't be able to see anything even if he used the Sharingan, but he was so close now. Tenzō was alive and they were so, so close.

"He's in a deep coma," Shizune said, opening the flap for Kakashi and then leading him inside. "No one can say when he'll wake up – if at all. We've healed all we can and removed all the toxins possible. He's not in pain anymore, we can say that much at least."

Kakashi was afraid to look. He heard the whirring of machines and the beep of a heart monitor, but his eyes refused to leave the floor.

"He doesn't have any family, unless you count Tsunade-sama," Shizune said quietly. "And he doesn't have many friends. He mentioned that… well, should anything happen to him, that he wanted you to be the one to have control."

He turned to her sharply, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.

"He respects you a lot and Yamato told Tsunade-sama that he wanted you to be the one, if it came to it." Shizune looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Kakashi. "You can spend as much time here as you want. It would be nice for him to have someone after all that time alone and in pain."

Pakkun shifted on Kakashi's shoulder, jumping to the ground, but Kakashi barely registered it.

"I have to leave now," Shizune said. "I'll be back when I can though."

She left quickly, though Kakashi knew it was nothing against him or Tenzō. Every medic would be busy now and he should leave, return to the job he'd allocated himself and-

"Kakashi," Pakkun said, voice low. "You can't run away from this."

For once, Kakashi wanted to. He knew this was the price of war – the price of peace – and had though he was okay with it. He'd learnt to deal with this when he was ANBU, learnt to deal with it when Obito, Rin and Minato had died, learnt to deal with it when Pein had killed him… yet he hadn't.

He hadn't, because if he had, then he could walk to Tenzō's bed and stay by his side. Kakashi would be able to hope for his friend without the niggling sense of doubt. It wasn't that Tenzō wasn't strong, but he had been targeted specifically by Kabuto. No one should have survived that and Tenzō was still on rocky grounds, teetering between life and death.

"He named you; the least you could do is sit for a few minutes," Pakkun said gruffly, taking the aforementioned seat for himself. Kakashi knew that if Yamato hadn't been so far gone, Pakkun would be on the bed with him.

But the naming was another issue. Kakashi knew that Tenzō didn't have anyone close to him – other than friends and acquaintances – but he'd never though that Tenzō would choose _him_ over everyone else to be the one who decided whether he lived or died. It was a heavy burden for anyone, but Tenzō had chosen him specifically.

"If he's so far gone that it comes to possibly turning life support off, I'm the one who has to decide," Kakashi said to Pakkun, finally letting his eyes leave the floor. "I never wanted to be that person for anyone."

Tenzō was thinner than Kakashi had ever seen him. Dark circles covered his eyes and his hair fell over his face, much longer than it had been before. Various tubes and apparatus were connected to him, making him look as if he was already dead and wasting away, rather than in a coma.

"I can't decide something like that," Kakashi whispered to himself, turning his back on Tenzō's body and leaving the room. Tenzō had always placed too much faith in him, but Kakashi had never wavered with that faith. He'd wanted it, encouraged it because he'd believed it would do Tenzō good.

Instead, Tenzō was in a coma he was unlikely to wake from and Kakashi was given the choice over life and death of a friend.

It was too much to think about and Kakashi returned to his work, belatedly noticing the absence of Pakkun. At least Tenzō had someone, even if it was just a little dog he'd once saved on a mission. Since that day, Pakkun had been grateful to Tenzō, close to idolising him at points, and Kakashi knew Tenzō's death would be painful for Pakkun too.

Kakashi's desk was almost as he left it. Someone else had been using the space – as evident from the slightly smaller pile of documents and the fewer amount of scrolls to write in – but there wasn't much to change and too much to do. He sighed and picked up another scroll, burying himself in work just so he didn't have to think about the ache in his chest.

He managed to spend three days like that, sleeping and working, only venturing out when Naruto woke up, and even then the visit had been short. Naruto had been ordered back to sleep, though Kakashi was certain he'd seen him sneaking from the tent to help clean up.

Pakkun wasn't taking to him. That wasn't new as sometimes Pakkun didn't want to talk, but the fact that he had taken to staring at Kakashi with a thick frown was something to be concerned about. Kakashi knew why (of course he did), but he ignored it as best he could.

"Kakashi," Pakkun said on the fourth day. "Even Naruto's taken time to sit with him. Still with him actually, yet you turned tail and ran as soon as Shizune left."

Kakashi rolled his completed scroll up and placed in with the other completed ones. He didn't need Pakkun lecturing him again, especially so early in the morning, when he'd made his mind up long ago.

_The issue still exists, even if you try to ignore it,_ Pakkun's words from a few days ago floated back to Kakashi, but he pushed them aside.

"Tsunade-sama is going to be talking to him this afternoon so I suggest you visit him before then."

Pakkun's words filtered into Kakashi's mind and he looked down, eyes wide.

"Tenzō's awake?" he asked and Pakkun sat back on his haunches, a smug look on his face.

"You did always say he was a fighter with too much life in him," the dog said before he stood and span around. "He woke up yesterday evening and has passed all health checks. He's weak, but alive."

Kakashi didn't bother to announce his leaving (they were allowed to come and go and many often did, just another fact of life when there was so much to do) and Pakkun trotted before him, picking the way through the early morning ninja until they reached the border of the medical area.

"I'm here to see a patient," Kakashi explained to the guards and they took his name down, making him sign that he was checking in.

"Visiting hours aren't strictly open," one of the guards said. "But we have orders from Tsunade-sama herself to let you in."

Kakashi thanked them and moved inside the medic area. It was calmer than the last time and the tents looked to be emptier. It was heartening to see the effort of the medics was at last reaping its full potential.

The tent was the same as last time, but Kakashi paused outside for a moment, trying to gather himself. He looked a mess – clothes dirty and hands stained by ink, but it was too late to do anything about that. Tenzō wouldn't care anyway and probably looked just as awful, but he at least had reason.

"I don't blame you," Kakashi heard and he leant closer to the tent flap. Tenzō's voice was meek and tired sounding, but he wasn't alone.

"If I'd known-" Naruto was cut off.

"We kept it a secret from you. It's no one's fault but my own and I'm alright, aren't I?" Tenzō sounded so upbeat for someone in his situation.

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun, wishing that he had been the one beside Tenzō when he'd woken. Except, if he had have stayed, he would have been angry that Tenzō had asked him to be the one to make the final decision and he wouldn't have been able to look Tenzō in the eye.

"You got hurt though," Naruto persisted. "What if you had died?"

"Naruto," Tenzō said firmly and Kakashi could imagine his face. Stern yet with a smile, showing just how much he cared for any member of their little team. "I'm alive. Our job means we face death every day and while I'm ashamed of what I've revealed, it's in the past and I've lived through it. No one's to blame and you have no reason to feel any hint of guilt."

Naruto wouldn't be convinced, but he quietened, agreeing for the moment.

"Has Kakashi-sensei been here?" he asked next and Kakashi started, moving away from the flap and pressing his ear to the tent. Pakkun padded after him, disapproval on his face.

"Not while I was awake," Tenzō said. "But I know he's busy at the moment and it's too much of me to ask that he sacrifices his time."

Yet it wasn't too much to make Kakashi hold his life in his hands then.

"I'm worried about him. Pakkun's been around more than Kakashi-sensei has and that's only because of Pakkun's will and determination rather than actually being needed." Even Naruto sounded disapproving now and Kakashi wondered who else had been taking notes on his behaviour the past few days.

"He's… not okay at the moment," Naruto concluded and Kakashi closed his eyes for moment, wondering how obvious his behaviour was that even Naruto could see it.

"Kakashi-san's been through a lot in his life. He was on the front line for the third shinobi war and lost a lot of people close to him. It's hard for everyone now, but Kakashi-san's no doubt affected just as much as any one of us." Kakashi looked down at his feet. Why was Tenzō standing up for him when he hadn't visited him or even indicated that he cared?

"I'm sure he's working hard right now," Tenzō continued and Kakashi heard Naruto's mumble of agreement.

"I just thought he would be here for you. You're close, right? And you worked together in ANBU and you're part of his team-"

"It's okay, Naruto," Tenzō said and Kakashi knew he'd be smiling. "And I have a feeling you're here hiding away from Tsunade-sama before she can drag you back to your bed."

Naruto gave a chuckle and Kakashi heard the sounds of someone standing. He ducked behind the tent when Naruto exited, ducking his head out to survey the surroundings before heading off in the direction of the canteen. Sakura began tracking after him a moment later and Kakashi smiled, knowing Naruto would be dragged back kicking and screaming to his bed shortly.

"You can't run away anymore," Pakkun said softly and Kakashi nodded, moving around to the tent opening. He didn't enter, but Pakkun wiggled through and he could hear Tenzō's laughter as the little dog presumably jumped onto the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi pushed away the sight of Tenzō as he'd been the last time he'd seen him and followed Pakkun in, blinking as he adjusted to the gloominess of the tent.

As he'd suspected, Pakkun was sitting on Tenzō's lap, facing the man. Tenzō looked up with a fond smile, but it dropped when he realised who had walked in.

"Kakashi-senpai," he said, too respectfully.

Kakashi took his seat beside the bed and looked Tenzō over. He was still thin and his hair hadn't been cut, but some of the bruising had faded and his skin was looking healthier. It would be a long time before he would be able to train again, let alone go on missions.

"I think I'll be delegated to D-rank," Tenzō said, stroking Pakkun's head as he smiled. "Maybe they'll even let me join a genin team this time around."

Even Kakashi could recognise the signs of trying to break the tension between them. Tenzō was admirable for trying, but they had to talk about something in depth before they could get back onto jokes and light hearted talk.

"Why did you nominate me?" Kakashi said and Tenzō's hand stilled, head bent still. "Out of all the people, why _me_?"

There was no reply for a moment, but then Tenzō spoke.

"Pakkun, would you mind keeping watch outside? I know it's not my place to ask, but I would appreciate if you could deter people from entering."

Pakkun glanced up to Kakashi, who nodded, and jumped down from the bed to take up his post outside the tent. When he was settled, Tenzō looked at Kakashi, eyes bloodshot yet determined.

"I don't have any family and I couldn't ask Tsunade-sama when it's likely she'd be the one assigned as my doctor." Tenzō looked down, fingers playing with the covers of his bed. "I trust you and consider you a close friend. Why not choose you? I know you'd care about me enough to put me out of my misery if the situation called for it."

Kakashi was silent for a long while, trying to wrap his head around the fact he'd been chosen because he cared. Why not his ANBU captain? Why not a member of his team? Why not someone else who wasn't Kakashi?

"You didn't ask me," Kakashi said and Tenzō shook his head.

"I didn't expect to be captured in such a way," he admitted. "I didn't have time to tell you. A mistake on my behalf, but I still don't understand the problem with it."

Kakashi looked at him, anger bubbling in the back of his mind.

"The problem you can't seem to understand is that I do care for you. When Aoba told me you'd been taken by Kabuto, there wasn't any hope left." Kakashi grit his jaw and breathed in deeply. He'd lost his irrational anger years ago, yet here it was, bubbling to the top because he'd almost lost Tenzō.

They were ninja. Losing someone was commonplace, so why did Tenzō's death horrify him so much?

"Senpai?" Tenzō said softly, shifting to get a little closer. Kakashi looked at him in alarm, checking the tubes and wires connected to him to find that they were still in place, as if should one be moved slightly then Tenzō would collapse.

"I'm sorry if-" he began, but Kakashi cut him off with a shake of the head.

"You came back in a bad way," Kakashi said and Tenzō simply nodded slowly, as if he was unsure where Kakashi was taking the conversation. "It was a miracle you'd even survived and then you had medical care, but you were in a coma…" Kakashi took a deep breath. Everything was threatening to spill from his heart, but he couldn't afford that yet.

"You were as good as dead," he said bluntly and Tenzō looked down, troubled look on his face.

"I didn't realise you cared so little that you couldn't hope for me," he said, sounding so lost and so young that Kakashi reached out for him, taking his hand and looking Tenzō in the eye.

"You have it wrong," he admitted, his heart pounding in his chest. Kakashi couldn't hold it back anymore and it needed to be said. "I couldn't hope that you were alive because I care so much." Kakashi dropped his head down, hand still cradling Tenzō's.

"What would I have done if they'd never found you? If all that had been left was a pile of bones or a mutilated corpse?" Kakashi loosened his grip on Tenzō's hand, frowning as he thought of all the things that could have happened while he was in Kabuto's hands.

"I couldn't hope because it would have destroyed me." He gave a bitter chuckle, throwing his head back and looking at the ceiling. "I care for you a lot, always have, but I never realised what it meant until I thought I'd lost you."

Tenzō was silent and Kakashi let him keep it. He sighed and made to take his hand away from Tenzō so he could leave, but Tenzō's grip suddenly tightened and Kakashi looked at him in slight alarm.

He was smiling and his eyes were watery. Kakashi had a brief second of panic, wondering if he should call a nurse, but Tenzō spoke.

"Even if it's only a temporary feeling, hearing you say that has made me so happy." Tenzō gave a short laugh, looking at Kakashi with warm eyes. "I never thought… I mean I've always respected you and when you left ANBU I realised it was so much more than respect… and when Tsunade-sama asked that I be placed on your team…" Tenzō shook his head.

"I'd settled myself into think it was always unrequited, though," he said, so sadly and so softly that Kakashi wondered why he'd made such a big deal about being appointed Tenzō's aid should he need it and refused to sit by his side.

Pakkun had been right.

"I've loved you for so long, senpai," Tenzō said, smiling widely. "I've waited so long to tell you."

Kakashi moved forwards, kneeling on the bed as his free hand tugged down his mask. Tenzō's eyes widened as he moved closer and he was suddenly aware of how dirty he was and how bad he smelt, but it didn't stop him moving his hand to press against Tenzō's neck and bring him slightly closer.

He stopped just before they touched lips. He could feel Tenzō's breath, the sign of life, and he close his eyes ever so slightly before kissing him so softly, savouring the warmth of the man he'd been so convinced had died.

Tenzō wouldn't let him back off though. Despite his weakened condition, Tenzō was still strong and he knew what he wanted. Kakashi could do nothing but kiss back and push him down, laying over him gently as if he could shield Tenzō away from the world and all it had done to him.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered, awed that he had been able to speak the words. "I really, truly do."

The tent flap shifted and Tenzō looked past Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama's on her way," Pakkun said, jumping onto Kakashi's vacated chair. "I thought you ought to know."

With regret, Kakashi shifted off of Tenzō and stood by the bed. While he would have liked to stay – to tuck himself under the sheets and hold Tenzō until they both fell asleep – Tsunade would skin him if she found him stuck to a patient who had just woken from a coma and was recovering from trauma.

"I'll come back later," Kakashi promised, dropping down for one last kiss before he pulled his mask up. "I'll bring Naruto with me and we'll sneak you out for some slightly nicer food."

Tenzō smiled. "As long as we get to return here alone," he said, a devious look in his eye. "And we can begin making up for lost time."

The tent flap opened and Kakashi nodded, smiling. Shizune looked at him in surprise before she smiled.

"You're welcome to stay," Tsunade said as she entered. "Tenzō's going to talk to us about what happened to him."

Shaking his head, Kakashi swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He didn't think he could handle hearing what had happened so soon after he'd come to realisation with his feelings and had them reciprocated. Tenzō could tell him in his own time, when they were away from the battlefield and tucked away once more in their village.

"Kakashi-sensei?" came a voice as Naruto exited the tent and he waved to Naruto, drawing him closer.

"You seem to have mastered the art of escaping the medical tents," he said conspiratorially and Naruto nodded in earnest. "We're breaking Tenzō out later."

Naruto broke into a wide smile. "It's about time," he muttered before launching into various plans on how they would sneak Tenzō out from Tsunade's watchful medics.

Pakkun walked by Kakashi's feet as they moved out of the medical area and Kakashi smiled down at him. He'd thank Pakkun for all he had done later, but for now he would join Naruto for a while and let the fluttering feeling in his chest calm down a little.

**.**

**Notes:**

Er, my other Naruto OTP? I've had this idea in my head for ages (I mean come on, how long is Tenzō going to be stuck where he is! Poor guy must have one hell of a neck ache) and I just had to sit down and get it out.

Next on the Kakashi/Tenzō list is modern AU where Tenzō has one last chance to confess his love to his senpai before the school year is over and Kakashi leaves. :3 Might be a while before it's done but _there needs to be more of this pairing so I can't control myself!_

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
